The switch
by aki1iniriki
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are Together! an accident causes Bulma and Vegeta to switch bodies, will they get back? GokuxVegeta Seme Goku, Uke Vegeta credit goes to me and Sammyr97
1. Chapter 1

A radio, turned on, spoke to its listeners /Good morning West City today is going to be a great day! to day were gonna-/ before the machine even finished with its oppening remarks, a slender hand reached out and turned it off out of irritation "I hate the morning radio, it does nothing but distract me when im working. But at least after 3 months my body switching device is finally completed! All i have to do now is make a few more tweeks and test it out! I sure hope Capsule Corp. approves this...You know what, if they don't screw them i'm keeping this invention." said Bulma as she gets her tools to work on her over heard her while he was on his way to the weight room and decided to talk to her to see whats up.

"Hey Bulma what are you doing?"

"huh? Oh hey sweetie i'm just working on my new invention."

"And that is what exactly?"

"A body switching machine, Yamcha."

The scarred-face bandit blinked in confusion "uhhh Bulma...what exactly is the whole purpose of this body switching invention of yours?

"THINK ABOUT IT YAMCHA! when police needs to infiltrate an enemy territory! they can capture an enemy, switch bodies and get into the enemy base!... and so far that all i could think of, but im sure alot of good things can come from this..."

Yamcha was shocked and still confused about all of this and wondered if there is going to be a down side to it, so he asked "that's your only reason for building it?"

"Pretty much Yamcha."

"ok..? anyway is there side effects in this invention of yours?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"ummm im not sure yet but when I finish fixing it, i'll test it and know for sure." Bulma said happily. Yamcha was surprised by her answer and was about to ask her something else, but then the phone rang. He exited the lab and picked up the receiver.

"Capsule Corporation, how may i help you?"

"Y-Yamcha? is that you?"

"Goku? I didnt know you could use the phone"

Goku chuckled at his friends remark. "yeah Vegeta kinda helped me with that." the tall saiyan replied nervously.

"ah! that makes more sense!"

"Hey! dont say that! it makes it sounds like im a total idiot!"

"Sorry man! By the way, how are you and Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, everybody knew about Goku and Vegeta's relationship with eachother. Most were shocked when they have found out, others went into a fit of rage (*cough*Chichi*cough*) but understood never the less. They are, after all, the last two full blooded saiyans in the universe.

"We're doing great! hey are you and Bulma busy right now?"

"hmm? why do you ask?"

"me and Vegeta were thinking if we could visit you guys today"

."I don't know dude let me ask Bulma."

"Sure no problem." Replied Goku, he heard Yamcha putting the receiver down and walked away.

Yamcha headed towards the lab, popping his head in and saw Bulma concentrating on nothing else but her new invention, determined to make it work "Hey Bulma, Goku just called. He wanted to ask if he and Vegeta could come and visit today."

The blue-haired genius didnt look at her lover "tell them im busy at the moment! Now leave me alone! I need to concentrate!" she replied, never stopped working on her invention.

When Bulma kicked him out, Yamcha walked back to the phone where his best friend was still waiting. "Hey Goku."

"yeah? What did she say?"

"You can definitely come! She isnt busy at all! in fact, she was planning to call you this morning! she can't wait." Yamcha lied.

"Great! me and Vegeta will be right there soon."

"Alright see you later!" He hanged up the phone. the scarred-face bandit turned around to go the weight room, thinking to himself /heheh~ i can't wait to see the look on her face./

"Great me and Vegeta will be right there soon." The tall saiyan hanged up the phone and turned to his mate, who was sitting at the table behind him, eating a sandwich. "Vegeta, we could visit them. Yamcha said they are'nt busy today"

"Fine Kakarot, I wanted to see my son anyway..." The lithe Prince replied.

"GREAT! im gonna get dressed a moment!" Goku exited the kitchen and ran up the stairs, going to their room to get he over heard Vegeta's voice shouting from downstairs.

"TRY TO WEAR SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Goku laughed silently so his mate couldn't hear him. When he stopped laughing he replied to his little Prince "Don't worry Vegeta I will."

"I hope so." said the smaller saiyan.

When Goku went to his room and opened their closet he realized he didn't have any clothes left. He called back to his mate "umm Vegeta?"

"what is it now Kakarot?" he said, annoyed.

"I can't find anything to wear! Where is all my training gi?"

Vegeta thought about it for a minute then finally realized why it wasn't there. "oh yes I remember now...I did the laundry this morning..."

The taller saiyan was, at the same time, shocked and surprised when his mate said that and asked "I didnt know you could do laundry Veggie." then he started to laugh.

Vegeta blushed in anger and yelled from the stairs "Tell anyone and i'll rip your balls off!"

Goku's laughing stopped "Alright, alright, no need for any ball ripping! Im just saying I didnt know! Anyway what am I supposed to wear now?"

Vegeta did a facepalm. It was so obvious what the answer was but Kakarot didnt seem to know it at all "Some human invention called JEANS and a T-SHIRT you idiot!"

When Goku heard the answer he new it was obvious and that Vegeta was mad, and so to avoid angering the lithe saiyan any more, Goku opened the drawer and took out a pair of dark blue jeans and put it on. Then he grabbed his black rubber shoes on and wore it aswell. But soon after that, he had another problem. He yelled for his mate again."Damn...Vegeeettaa!"

Vegeta heard the taller saiyans voice again. He thought to himself "Oh sweet kami what is it now!" The smaller saiyan stomped upstairs to his and Kakarot's room and slammed the door open, surprising the younger male "WHAT IS IT NOW?" The prince looked at his mate, seeing him with only pants and shoes "Kakarot, why don't you have a shirt on?" He asked confused at his mate.

"Thats the thing Veggie I don't Know which shirt to use! do you want me to wear the white one or red one?"

Vegeta sighed in agitation "Are you serious?... The white one. there, done now we can go."

"Thank you Veggie." Goku said Happily. Putting on the white shirt his mate requested.

"Whatever, just hurry up will you? I want to see my son you know."

"I know,I know. just give me up to 2 minutes tops ok?"

Vegeta just glared at him.

"ahhhhhh...I love you?" Goku said with a nervouse smile.

"I know" Vegeta said, and left to go down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma wiped her forehead from sweat and stepped back with a sigh, admiring her project. She inspected it top to bottom, walking around the machine to check if there was anything wrong and confident she could fix it in a snap. She was about to get a drink until she herd the doorbell rang. "Yamcha dear can you get the door?" Bulma said but didn't recive any answer from Yamcha, so she called him again. "Yamcha...Yamchcaa...YAMCHCA!" and still no answer. She huffed in frustration. "FINE! I'll get it..I wonder who it is anyway i wasn't suspecting any visitors. I told them I was busy for the whole day."

Yamcha heard Bulma getting out from her lab to answer the door, he can't wait for her reaction but decided to stay in the weight room until he was needed and thats not going to be long for sure. When bulma reached the door, she opened it, and was greeted by two saiyans "Goku! Vegeta! What are you guys doing here? I thought I told Yamcha to tell you guys that I was busy!"

"Great Kakarot, you heard your idiot friend wrong on the phone. Good going idiot." Vegeta said.

Goku, of course, ignores his mate when he calls him an idiot. Because he knew he still loves him no matter what, so he doesn't argue with him about that anymore. He looked at Bulma in confusion "But Bulma I don't understand, Yamcha said that we could come and he said that you can't wait for our visit."

At hearing this, Bulma turned red with rage "HE SAID WHAT?"

Goku and Vegeta looked and eachother, then back to Bulma who was walking away from them, they knew what was going to happen to Goku's scar-faced friend, so they followed Bulma to the weight room where they saw Yamcha training. "Hey Bulma, whats the matter?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Yamcha why did you lie to me and goku?" she said, roughly grabbing and pulling his ear.

"Owwww Bulma that hurt's let go!"

"No! We need to talk in privite." then she turns around to face Goku and Vegeta "Can you guy's give us a minute or two I need to talk to Yamcha."

They both nodded and stepped out of the room. Then Bulma shut the door and the two saiyans heard a short clicking sound, which they suspected Bulma locking the door. "Yamcha's in trouble now." said the tall saiyan, the two lovers walked away from the weight room, not wanting to hear their blue haired friend giving Yamcha a good tongue lashing.

"Well he's an idiot for lying to the woman. From my experience, when you lie to her about something you will never hear the end of it, thats for sure." Vegeta said laughing a little. Goku laughed at his mates remark. While they were laughing, both saiyans saw the lab door open. They starred at the open door until Goku broke the silence. "I wonder what's she's bulding this time?"

"Probably another one of her ridiculous machines."

"Then can we look at it?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I just want to see what's she's bulding, thats all, come on Veggie." Goku said while walking into the lab. Vegeta snorted at the nickname and followed him in the lab. The first thing he saw there was the huge tube like machine that seems to have wires spurting out of it from everywhere. The saiyan prince stepped forward to inspect the machine closer. "I wonder what it is" The younger of the two asked, walking around the machine and looking at it curiously.

Vegeta suddenly notices a table on the other side of the lab. curious, he walked towards Bulma's desk to see the blue prints that she usually leaves there. When he found the blueprit with the picture of the machine on it, he tried to look for the purpose of it, and when he did, his eyes grew wide in shock. Goku noticed his mate's expression and walked towards him. "Are you ok?" Said Goku as he stood next to the saiyan prince.

Vegeta stood and starred at the blue paper infront of him for a while, he snapped out of it when his mate placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm fine Kakorot, im just shocked that's all."

"Shocked? Why would you be shocked? What does the blue print say?"

"It's...uhh...it's a body switching machine."

At hearing this, Goku's eyes went wide and starred at the blue print aswell "Why did she build this?"

"How am I supposed to know Kakarot? i'm not the woman!"

"I know, i'm just curious of why she would make this. thats all."

They both returned to inspecting the machine, They were so concentrated in Bulma's invention that they didn't notice that said woman went into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two saiyans were inspecting the machine, Bulma went into the room. she saw the two males inspecting her new device and screamed at them.

"What are you two doing here!"

Goku and Vegeta jumped in surprise, looking at their blue haired companion standing angrily by the door. Vegeta was the first to gather his wits and replied "The lab door was open woman, Kakarot and I were curious on what crazy invention your building this time...and, as it says in the blue prints, it's a body switching machine."

"Were did you... just dont touch anything ok?" Bulma said to the prince.

"Anyway what's the reason for building it Bulma?" asked the orange clad warrior.

Bulma sighed annoyed and explained to Goku and Vegeta what it was for. When she finished her explanation, Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother in surprise, Goku went back and started to reexamine her invention while Vegeta remained, talking to Bulma.

"Why on earth will you build a machine for body switching?"

"I already explained it to you it's for...Goku no!" Bulma shouted, he saw Goku, finger about to press the big red button that turns on the machine.

"Huh? What is it Bulma?" asked the taller male.

"Don't touch that button!"

"Why?"

"That's the start button! I didn't test it yet! So i don't know what will exactly happen if it turned on!"

"Oh really? sorry, I didn't know." he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok... Anyway let's go to the backyard and eat i'm starving!" the blue haired genius said, as she streched her arms, loosening all the tight muscles she has used to work on her machine.

"You didn't eat woman? How long were you working on this invention of yours?" asked Vegeta.

"Since..uhhhh... 4 in the morning."

"Wow that long!" Replied Yamcha.

"Yep! Anyway lets go! im still hungry here you know!"

After leaving the lab, everyone headed outside. Bulma started to cook on the grill near the door, Yamcha was helping her, though not much, Goku was setting up the chairs and tables in the back and Vegeta toke Trunks to train in the gravity room to pass the time. When 3 hours has passed, Vegeta called an end to their training.

"Trunks, take a bath I don't want your mother complaining to me why you smell."

"Alright daddy I will." The purple-haired demi said gladly. with no hesitation, he rushed to the Bathroom. Vegeta decided to see his mate to check if there finally done with lunch. He was headed back to the backyard when he saw Bulma in her lab, under the body switching machine, fumbling with and that. The prince went inside, without making a sound, and stopped at the feet of his ex wife.

"Bulma, we need to talk."

"AHHH!" Startled, Bulma jerked her head upwards, hitting her forehead on the machine. Her head throbbed as she groaned in pain. She heard light chuckling coming from a voice she new so well. "DAMMIT VEGETA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Huh?ME scaring you?By now I thought you were use to it." He laughed.

"OH ha ha ha" Bulma replied sarcasticaly.

"Anyway I need to talk... it's about your invention."

"Oh no, not this again. why can't people just accept the fact that i'm building a body switching device instead of giving me all types of bullshit like... ohh Bulma why are you doing this? what are you thinking? are you crazy? and blah blah blah! why cant you guys just leave me alone and let me work on my machine huh?"

The prince can see that she was stressed out and placed his hand on her shoulder "Damn woman, you sound really stressed about this. The only reason everybody's saying this because there just want to make sure that what your doing will be ok."

"But Vegeta i'm 94% positive that it would work." She said.

"And how about the the other 6%?"

Bulma didn't say anything. Then vegeta lifted her head and said "You see? that is what everybody is worried about. the side effects it I always hated to see you like this and you know that, how about you take a whole day off and have a breack from all this?"

Bulma starred at Vegeta and knew he was right and decided to take his word for it, so she nooded and stood up.

"ok, thanks Vegeta",Bulma smiled.

"No problem woman, now let's go to the backyard and eat."

Bulma noded and followed Vegeta to the back of her house. They have just arrived when Chichi came with Goten.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Chi-chi! Goten!" Bulma said in excitment.

An excited Goten quickly ran towards his best friends mother, looking up at the blue-haired woman, he asked. "Hey ' mom! Is Trunks here? I want to play."

"Hello to you too Goten. My have you grown! anyway Trunks is in his room, im sure he would be thrilled to know you are here." Bulma said to the Goku look-a-like.

"Thanks!" with no hesitation, he dashed into Capsule Corp looking for his long time best friend Trunks. He ran up the stairs, dodged furniture and finally reached his destination. He opened the door and is met with a happy purple haired demi saiyan "HEY TRUNKS!"

"HEY GOTEN! Whats up?" He said, running closer to his friend and stop right infront of him.

"Can we play something? Mom made me study all day and it was booorrrinngg!"

"Sure thing buddy! What do you want to play?"

"Uuummmm what about some of your toys?"

"Nah, something else?"

"Video games?"

"Their all old and we've played them all a bunch of times already..."

"UGH!" Chichi said in disgust. Glaring at the prince of all saiyans as she asked Bulma. "Why are THEY here?"

"They just came here for a visit Chichi, thats all." The blue haired genius said, trying to keep her long haired friend to stay calm.

"Oh please! like you didn't know that I was coming over! This was a set-up wasn't it?!" She screeched at Bulma. Who backed away by the loudness of the harpy's voice.

"What are you talking about Chichi? I didn't even invite anyone to come over today."

"Yamcha told me that you wanted me to come with Goten."

That name just said it all, "Yamcha. Of course! That bastard! He planned this whole day didn't he!" Bulma turned to Chichi "I'll take care of that bastard Chi. In the meantime why don't you have some fun?" As she finished, she ran back to her house. Focused on finding her lover and scold him for what he has done.

"Fun? FUN!? With that slut! no thank you!" She screeched, pointing at Vegeta who noticed.

"Why are you pointing at me for Baka?"

"Shut up you man stealing slut!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vegeta stomped towards the woman with a drink in his hand. "What did you call me Baka?"

The loud mouthed woman leaned forward, making her face inches from the prince. "A S-L-U-T SLUT!"

"I thought so" Without a second thought he splashed his drink in Chichi's face. "Damn... I always thought water kills the ugly witches. But I guess shes just too damn ugly to get affected by it. The water is even scared of her ugly whore ass!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She screeched, wiping herself and glaring daggers at Vegeta.

"What are you going to do baka? Oh thats right! You can't do shit!"

Suddenly, the prince jerked his head to the side. He placed a hand on his stinging cheek as he glared back at the woman who dared slap him.

"That's it!" Vegeta grabbed hold of Chichi's neck. Cutting off air flow. Goku, who was ignoring the whole thing by fixing the tables, noticed his mate strangling his ex wife. "Aw man... im going to regret this...but Goten still needs a mother" He thought to himself. Goku went toward Vegeta and pulled his hands away from Chichi's neck. Chichi, in turn, fell to her knees and massaged her damaged neck. Gasping and coughing as she did so.

"Kakarot! What the fuck are you doing!? Let me kill this selfish, jealous bitch!" The prince shouted at his mate, who was trying to get out of Goku's grasp.

"I know you do but...as much as I want you to. I still want her alive..."

"What for?!"

"Goten..."

The Prince grunted, but relaxed in the taller saiyans hold. "fine." he said in a whisper.

Goku smiled. Seeing the prince's sudden change in attitude adorable "Thank you" he said, as he kissed Vegeta's cheek.

When Goku finally seperated his lover from his ex wife. Yamcha walked outside, a hufe smile on his face as he spotted the 3 figures on the lawn. "Hello eveybody! I see you all are having a good time."

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled angrily from behind the scar-faced bandit.

Yamcha, slightly surprised turned around and gave Bulma a very nervous grin. "OH! u-uhhh h-hi Bulma! How are things?"

"Did you plan all of this!"

"Plan? No...Intentally? Yes" He laughed.

The blue haired genius then punched Yamcha in the face. Hard. causing him to fall on the ground and caress his swollem cheek. "OW!" he said, Bulma then straddled his chest. Grabbed the front of his shirt and starts to violently shake him. Shouting obsceneties in his face.

'Uugh! great...' Goku thought 'Now i have to sepreat them too. Stupid Yamcha...inviting Chichi over...he just has to ruin my day!' The tall saiyan walked towards his two fighting best friends. Vegeta sees this as an opening. He smirked and quietly moved so his mate wouldn't notice him going closer to Chichi.

"You jerk!" Bulma yelled who wont stop in violently shaking Yamcha.

"I-i-i-its just a-a funny joke I had to do" Reasoned Yamcha.

"Come on guys, don't fight! i'm not taking sides but lets just relax and-" Goku stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly heard choking noises. He turned to see Vegeta choking Chichi again. "Vegeta!" Forgetting his two friends. He ran towards his mate and separated him from Chichi once again. "What did i just tell you Veggie?"

The lithe prince crossed his arms and looked up at his stronger mate. "I don't care! She called me a slut! And for that she must perish!"

"I know Geta. i don't like her either but-"

"Hey!" The harpy said angerly.

Goku ignored her and continued "As I was saying, theres a reason why you nor I can't kill her. as much as we want to, we can't"

"hmph..." was the prince's response and Goku just smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I know! How about hide-and-seek!" Goten recomended.

"Really? hide-and-seek Goten? Thats a boring game" Trunks commented.

"Come on Trunks have you ever even tried it before?"

"Yea but i-"

"Then don't worry about it! This is going to be fun!"

"Whatever. But I get to be the first one to hide!"

"Awww fine then!"

With that said, Goten turned to a wall and started counting. Trunks ran hurridly around the house, hoping to find a good hiding spot so his friend wont spot him.

"1...2...3...4..."

'I have a perfect hidding spot so Goten will never find me hehehe' Trunks thought as he searched for his place to hide.

"...5...6...7...8..."

Trunks noticed an open door that leads to his mothers laboratory and ran inside "Hmm were to hide? ah-ha! Perfect!" The demi saiyan jumped and hid behind his mothers new invention.

"...9...10... ready or not Trunks here I come!"

It was more than 5 minutes and he still didn't find Trunks "Wow...he's good." While he was searching around his best friends house he passed by the open door of Bulma's lab. "Hmmm maybe he's in here." He entered the room. Goten looked around and a huge machine in the middle of the room caught his attention."Wow! it's huge! But no time for that! where could Trunks be hiding?" as he continued to search the room he heard a sneeze coming from behind the huge machine and looked behind it, only to find a nervous purple haired demi saiyan covering his mouth. "Found you Trunks!" he said happily.

"What?! No fair!" Trunks said getting out from his hiding spot "You heard me! I want a rematch!"

"Nah-uh! I won fair and square."

"No you didn't!" Trunks said pushing Goten.

"Hey don't push me" Goten pushed him back.

"Thats it Goten!" He punched the Goku look-a-like who punched back in returns. They both started fighting. In the middle of the fight, Trunks punched Goten so hard that he crashed into Bulma's new machine.

"uh-oh" Goten said, stepping away to examine the damage they created.

"Oh no! my mom's going to freak."

"We have to tell her Trunks."

"What?! No way!"

"Trunks..." Goten glared at him.

"Humpf...fine..."

They both went out in the back yard were everybody was at and told Bulma what happened.

"What?! You got to be kidding me!" Bulma stood up from her chair and ran to her lab, only to see a huge dent the size of a little boy imprinted on the side of the machine. The blue haired genius slumped and sighed "great..."

"Whats going on here?" Vegeta asked as he entered the lab. Trunks explained everything to him, looking down guiltily at his feet as he finished. "You know when you play these games of yours you should never go to your mother's lab. She kept telling you that eversince you were just a toddler"

"I know dad...we're really sorry..."

Vegta sighed "I know..." he patted his son on the head and watched him leave with his best friend in tow, who turned and closed the door. when they are finally out of sight, he went to check on Bulma. "Woman. hows the invention?"

"I don't know if I can fix it."

"hmm..." Vegeta stood next to her and looked at the machine. "Let me try." Vegeta started to push buttons. Bulma watched him, it looked liked he figured it out. But suddenly, the machine exploded in Bulma's sound proof laboratory. Everyone outside didn't notice or hear anything. In the lab, Vegeta and Bulma tried to get up from the rubble and debris that covered most of the lab. When the both finally stood up, they looked at eachother. Bulma was face to face with herself, and Vegeta the same.

"Why am i looking at myself?" Thought Bulma.

"What the fuck do I see myself?" Thought Vegeta. The prince sensed something off with him so he quickly went to Bulma's desk, grabbed the mirror in the drawer and looked at him self. He froze what he felt like hours until he gave a very high and feminine scream. 


End file.
